


Yours truely, Frank A Iero.

by Frnk



Series: Fuckbuddies never work. [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Artist Gerard Way, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Riding, Sequel, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard was the dumbest fucker in the world. Okay so Frank knew they had an agreement, yeah. Over a year ago they drunkenly had a 'one night' stand, and agreed the next morning that it was for the best to keep it that way.Part two! Can be read without part one.





	Yours truely, Frank A Iero.

Gerard was the dumbest fucker in the world. Okay so Frank knew they had an agreement, yeah. Over a year ago they drunkenly had a 'one night' stand, and agreed the next morning that it was for the best to keep it that way. Gerard was struggling with his depression and Frank was fresh out of high school, he didn't want to settle down. Somehow they kept having sex, and then it turned into random kisses and cuddles just because they could. Frank had fallen for Gerard 3 months into their agreement and he never tried to hide it, Gerard was just so absorbed in his own head he never noticed a thing.

"Oh hey! How was your date?"

"Good. She was pretty sweet." Frank sat down on the bed and kicked off his boots. He wasn't lying, Jamia was this gorgeous women with an amazing sense of humour and Franks litreal wet dream personality wise, yet somehow he spent most of the day talking about the greaseball hidden in his basement. Sometimes Frank regretted their agreement, today was definetly one of those days.

"Awesome. I want you to be happy, Frankie."

"What happens if i go steady with her?"Frank was curious. They never really discussed it. He knew Gerard sometime seen other men, but that never stopped them. Frank wasn't a cheater though.

"What do you mean?"Gerard frowned. Frank watched him try to push his hair behind his ear, ending up with his fingers tangled.

"With us."

"Thats up to you, not on my mind. Hey, can you check out this vampire? I'm forgetting something."

Frank pushed himself up and moved to look over Gerards shoulder, 

"Teeth."Frank mumbled, brushing the hair from Gerards neck and placing a kiss there. 

"Tickles."

Frank pictured Gerard scrunching up his nose and grinned, opening his mouth wider as he cupped Gerards neck before sinking his teeth in. Gerard moaned quietly and leaned away, letting Frank suck a bruise into the skin. 

"You're an ass."

"True. Fuck me this time?"

"Yeah."Gerard pushrd himself up as Frank shrugged off his jacket, he undressrd in seconds as he moved onto the bed.

"Wanna be on my side."

"Okay, Frankie."

Gerard left his boxers on as Frank tugged the blankets up over them, lips joining in a slow kiss. Gerard always took his time to prep Frank, stretching him open as he placed soft kisses along his thighs.

"I'm ready."

Gerard hummed happily and moved to his side, grabbing a condom and more lube as Frank moved to his side and lifted one leg up. Gerard pressed closer, kissing Franks cheek before easing in. Frank held his breath until he was bottomed out, the burn and stretch a little to much. He focused on Gerards hand on his stomach, keeping him grounded as Gerard slowly started to move, moving his hand to lift Franks leg and hold it high as he got a pace. He kept pressing little kisses against Franks skin, moaning into it. Frank loved the feeling, he loved Gerards hand holding him and the body pressed against his as Gerard found his prostate, sending shivers up his spine. Gerard always knew how to find it, and he kept thrusting in as Frank shook beneath him.

"Ride me."

Gerard gripped his hips and turned them until his back was pressed against Gerards chest before helping Frank sit up. Frank started to bounce, feeling exposed as Gerard watched his hole.

"So fucking pretty baby, love seeing you take me."

Frank whined as he felt Gerards finger touch the stretched skin, pausing his movements as Gerard teased him before sliding his finger in along side his cock.

"Gee."Frank whined, holding onto Gerards knees as he started boucing again. Gerard met his thrusts, moaning loudly as Franks orgasm hit, Frank ended up cumming in his own fucking face, which was the grossest and hottest thing that ever happened to him in his life.

"Turn. Wanna taste my boy."

Frank lifted his hips to turn over before sliding back down, letting Gerard thrust into him as he dragged his face down, licking cum of Franks jaw and lips.

"So fucking hot. Fucking belong on my dick, look at you baby. Lean back. Let me see you."

Frank pushed himself back as Gerard kept hitting his prostate, his eyes closing as he whined. He felt Gerard pulsate inside of him before nails dug into his thighs as Gerard whined.

"So fucking close. Fucking fuck Frankie!"Gerards body shook with his orgasm, thrusting a few more times before Frank collapsed on him. He held onto the condom as he lifted his hips away, curling up on Gerards body as he panted. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and a kiss was placed on his sweaty forehead.

"Fuck. I'm never giving up that."Gerard admitted. Frank laughed and rolled off him, letting the blanket pool at his waist. 

"I love you."

"I love you."Gerard promised, rolling over until he could cup Franks jaw, leaning in to kiss him softly. Gerard fell asleep soon after and Frank got up to get dressed. He seen an empty canvas propped up against the dresser and grabbed a marker. He finished writing and drew a little shitty vampire of his own before pinning 20 bucks on it to replace it before moving it to the center of the room, propping it up with Gerards mirror. He gave one final glance at Gerard sleeping and left, lighting a cigarette as he started the walk home. 

Gerard woke up to an empty bed and a dry throat, he went into the bathroom and grabbed a glass of water before moving back to the bed, nearly missing the canvas sat in the middle of the room, the large letters making his breath catch. 

_I'm in love with you, dipshit. Be mine so I don't have to go on anymore dates and talk about you the entire time. Yours truely, Frank A Iero (incase you forgot. Haha kidding. Incase your sleep deprived brain overthinks it.) Xo._


End file.
